Venetia's Soul
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Venetia won't join Yolanda after what she did to her mother. But Yolanda has a plan. Venetia's heart is broken and so are her brother and father's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Yewbeams or the fact that Solange died.**

Chapter One

"Mum!" cried Venetia, hearing here mothers scream, and rushing towards the castle.

When she got there she found Paton lying on his mother, crying.

"Mummy, please w-wake up…"

"Paton?" Venetia stepped cautiously towards him abs her mum.

"She's d-dead, N-Nita, m-mummy's d-dead…" he sobbed in response, never removing her face from his mother's shoulder.

Venetia slowly walked over and dropped to her mother's side.

"What happened in here?" Yolanda Yewbeam walked down the stairs.

"You pushed her!" screamed Paton. "You took away my mummy!" he leaped up and started hitting Yolanda.

"Paton stop she didn't do…" that's when it hit her:

Yolanda's calm air and slight smile; it was as if she didn't care that her neice was dead. Venetia's mum was lying at the bottom of the same stairs that Yolanda had come down.

"You… you d-did didn't you?" asked Venetia beginning to cry as Paton continued to punch the woman who had killed her mother and now she didn't even try to stop him, for he was right.

James Yewbeam, Venetia's father came into the room.

"Paton why are you hitting—" he saw Solange on the floor with his youngest daughter crying over her.

"What… happened?" he asked, hoping upon hope that Solange was okay.

"Aunt Yolanda killed mummy!" screamed Paton running into his father's arms, while Venetia stared at the utterly lifeless face of her mother, she fell onto her mom and hugged her, shaking with grief.

James stared in horror at his dead wife, crying daughter, and Yolanda's calm air.

"I did no such thing," she said calmly, "silly woman must have fallen."

"D-daddy, wh-what am I supposed to d-do n-now? I need mummy t-to l-live… I… I can't l-live without her."

Seeing his wife dead was hard enough, but to see his children broken over it broke his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really bad at the emotion for this... I don't have any memories that amount to her pain…**

Escape

James had his two youngest in his lap crying, his seven year old son, and his twelve year old daughter.

Eustacia, Venetia's seventeen year old sister came into James' room.

"What're you guys crying about?" she asked picking up her favorite purple dress from Solange and James' bed.

Venetia sobbed harder; no one spoke for a few minutes, but just as Eustacia was leaving Paton cried,

"Aunt Yolanda killed mummy!" and he buried his face into his dad's shoulder.

"Aunt Yolanda wouldn't do that!"

"That isn't the point, Stacy!" cried Venetia, before her voice weakened. "M-mum's dead…"

Eustacia stomped out.

"St-Stacy d-doesn't care d-does she?" sobbed Venetia miserably.

"Of course she does," murmured James. "She's just not sure how to show it… pack your bags… we're leaving in the morning."

"Should I tell Yolanda?"

"No… she won't want us to go…"

"So… we're breaking out?"

"…I suppose you could say that… tell Lucretia and Grizelda to pack up, Venetia."

"And Eustacia?"

"I'll let her know." James set his children down and walked out, face pale, eyes red.

"I'll tell Lucy… you tell Zelda…" mumbled Paton before sulking out.

Venetia walked to the room Grizelda shared with Lyell.

"Zelda? We're… we're leaving in the morning… p-pack up…"

"I don't want to leave… we're supposed to be here another month."

"But we have to go!"

"Why?"

"Dad said!"

"I'm not a child, Venetia," Grizelda laughed softly, her laugh was pretty and Venetia wished she would laugh more often. "Dad can't tell me what to do."

"Yol…Yola…Yoland…Yolanda…k-killed… m-m-m-mum…" whispered Venetia.

"Mum's dead?" cried Grizelda, shocked.

"Aunt Yolanda killed her…"

"I won't believe that part, Venetia, but…but… mum…mum…how?"

"I t-told you… Yolanda k-killed her…"

Grizelda gave her a short glare before running out, putting Lyell on the bed.

"Nobody understands, Lyell," said Venetia sitting on the bed beside the toddler. "Yolanda did do, I know she did… but… why?"

Lyell couldn't answer that.

Venetia picked him up.

"We're going to escape in the morning… you can come with us even if your mummy isn't, wanna?"

Lyell was gazing at Venetia's face, glad for someone other than his mother to be holding him.

"Come on, Lyell." Venetia picked him up and headed to her father's room.

James and Paton stood there.

"It's only going to be us three…" said James sadly.  
>"And Lyell," Said Venetia.<p>

"Venetia, baby, I don't know…"

"We have to!" screamed Venetia as though she were a child. "He's our family, too!"

"But he isn't my child he is Grizelda's…"

"He can't stay here… Yolanda might kill him too."

"Alright, we'll take him…" said James.

"I want to leave now," said Venetia. "I don't need my things, I have plenty at home."

"Me too," said Paton.

"Alright then… let's go." James had already packed before speaking to Eustacia about Solange and Yolanda so he was ready.

"Dad, can you carry Lyell?" asked Venetia as they walked towards the car which was a great distance from the castle.

James silently took Lyell from his daughter and continued walking.

When they finally arrived at the car, James was helping the boys in, when Venetia felt something brush her leg, and screamed.

"Venetia are you okay?" James swerved around but his daughter was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In The Castle

Lucretia held her younger sister tightly; Venetia tried to scream, but Eustacia held her mouth shut.

Grizelda walked into the castle.

"Where is Lyell?" she growled.

Eustacia let her mouth go.

"Dad! Dad! DA—" Eustacia covered her mouth quickly.

"Hush it, sis," snapped Lucretia.

Grizelda sighed.

"Come on… let's just finish this already," growled Eustacia.

They dragged her out of the building.

Ten Minutes Later By the Car

"Give her back!" said James.

"Hm… let's see… no!" Yolanda appeared to be really enjoying this.

"What can I do to get her back?"

Lucretia tightened her grip on Venetia.

"Hm… you can start by giving Lyell back."

James turned around and opened the car door.

Venetia kicked Eustacia, who grasped her leg in pain.

'Don't, Daddy! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you, darling," said James taking Lyell out of the car.

"I…I…I'll never forgive you if you give Lyell up, NEVER!"

"Daddy, I'm scared," whined Paton.

"Venetia, I can't leave you."

"Daddy, please, just go!"

"Yes, daddy, go," mimicked Yolanda.

"If you trade Lyell for me… I'll…I'll…I'll run away! Then you'll never see me again!"

James didn't want to leave his daughter.

"I'll come back for you." He whispered as he put Lyell in, climbed in, and drove off.

"Nice, job princess," sneered Yolanda.

Venetia was crying.

"What's wrong, sis?" asked Lucretia.

"You're h-helping the w-woman who k-killed our m-mother…"

"She didn't do it, Nita!" snarled Eustacia as they started going back.

"Venetia Yewbeam, why can't you see sense? You haven't any proof, and I'm family."

"You're holding me against my will."

"You told your father to go."

"Because I love Lyell, unlike _someone_," she glared at her eldest sister.

"I love Lyell!"

"Pft, as if!"

"Shut up, Venetia!" snapped Yolanda. "We're going to knock some sense into you, and _then _you can go."

**Is it any good? Please let me know… **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Paton, please!" said James.

"No, you gave up my sister for...for...for that little whiney... thing" cried Paton staring at the wall.

Paton had kept his back to James since they got home.

"Paton, it's what she wanted, we'll go back for her, I promise."

"No. Don't you ever promise me anything, you promised me the trip to Yorwynd would be fun, and what happens? Mum dies! You said we would never leave family behind anywhere, but you wouldn't trade Lyell for Nita! Do you even care about her?"

"Paton! Of course I do!"

"Then why would you do this?"

"Because I need to think! Venetia said she wouldn'tt orgive me if I gace up Lyell... and because I need a break... everything is happening so fast... I just can't think straight."

"WELL WE'VE BEEN HOME FOR THREE HOURS, HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF SOMETHING?"

"Well... not yet..."

"That's what I thought, Daddy... that's what I thought..."

"Paton, listen. I'm just... stressed..."

"That's an understatement," grunted Paton.

"So you forgive me?"

"No."

"Go to your room... maybe we both need some space..."

Paton stood.

"Gladly... bet you don't need any space from your new favorite son." he pointed to Lyell before running to his room, locking the door and collapsing onto the bed.

_Help me... _ he thought _Nita and mum were the only people who understood me... now they're lost to me... if... if I coul just take things in without feeling the pain I'd like it more... _and Paton fell asleep deep in thought.


End file.
